The Lost Legend: The Shattered Sword
by R3verseF1re
Summary: (This Summary may change overtime) Leon is a Casual Highschool Senior that's in over his head, but one day as he was running from death, he found a sword in the forest. He then pulls the sword out of stone and is transport to a different world and is sent out to save it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(Before you read this let me explain a few things. This is just a slither of what I would like want to make but, before I do that I want to see how you guys would like this first part of this story. If you do like it please provide any sort of support for this story, also Criticism is welcomed. Thanks and enjoy _-xPikz)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue **The night sky was covered in orange light, the fire that had sprung inside the kingdom grew and grew, the soldiers that were defending the castle with me were either dead, wounded, or worst corrupted. We barricaded the door so that the opposing forces could get in easily. "General status report!," I demanded. "Sir they have surrounded the castle and are approaching the castle, what should we do?" he asked concerned for his fellow soldiers. What could we do? There aren't many good options, and yet the majority of them ended terribly. Nevertheless, I must try and keep as many of my soldiers alive no matter the costs. This army of his. They're here for this sword. I must do what I must "General bring yourself and three other soldiers that seems able to ru ," I commanded. As he brought them I got a map of the land. "So here my plan," I said holding up my sword and focusing all my energy on it. "My liege what are you doing?" General asked as the sword shattered into one of light and one of darkness. I then take the sword of darkness. "My Lord, what is your intention in doing this?" The General asked as I shattered the one of Darkness into Four swords "I'm making it so he doesn't get he way." I said as I was giving three of the blades to three Soldiers one per each. "I want you to take these blades and and take to these locations on the map," I ordered. One by one I told them exactly where they need to go on the map, then three of them left to their designated. "General, I have a different place for you to go to," I said. "R-really but w-where?" The General asked. "This area can only be accessed by me but since the kingdom may be coming to an end this may be the only safe place left for the next king," I said. "My lord are you saying that…" he asked him to get confirmation. I only nodded in response "I-I see" he sighed. Pieces of rubble began to fall "Well, it's time I bid you farewell, I'll send you off with the Sword after you make it to the sanctuary give the sword time Hera she will know what to do from there." I said giving him the teleportation scroll which would teleport him to the exact location that I need him to got to "What will I do afterward?" The General said giving me his last question. "You must go into hiding for a while till this all comes to an end, afterwards I don't know maybe you figure something out" I said to him as the doors started to be brought down by the Corrupt Army. "You must leave now!" I shouted at him. The General nodded and said "Goodbye my king," as he disappeared. "Good luck out there Reginald," I said to myself.

As he vanished the Corrupted Army broke down the barricaded door and charged in with the remaining soldiers that stayed with me were fought to our last breath till it was only me. It seemed as if they were turning my comrades into enemies, I didn't have the strength to stand. "Seems you thought ahead but in the you weren't thinking all the way," a voice said above me, it was the leader of the Corrupt Army, The King Vanguard, Calamity. "Yet your attempts to deceive me aren't going to work here," he stated as he hopped down and float to the ground. "What do you mean? I broke the Terrablade so you couldn't have that power." I exclaimed "Your pathetic you may have taken away my true goal butni can get something just as good," He said with a cracked smile on his face as he kneeled fown to grab the sword in my hand. Dammit he wanted Excalibur…agh, he knew I would do this, I should have known. He took the sword from my weakened body. "See this sword has a secret property to if it was corrupted it would become something much more powerful to what you saw it out to be," he said as held the sword focusing dark like Aura into the sword changing into something more sinister than what I recall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's mine the Blade of Death, The Tizona is mine!" He said as he turned towards and stabs me straight through the chest. "I guess your time is up, old friend." He said with a creepy smile on his face. I couldn't respond the pain was unbearable, he then pulled it out of my chest and my vision started going dark the last thing I heard was "burn the rest of the kingdom the ground I want nothing left but stone and ash," My hearing then went deaf and my vision was completely black " I guess it's up to you now Hera," I said with my last breath and accepted my end.

3rd pov

As the kingdom was finally falling to the ground the Calamity sent out an order to find and destroy the four swords. As the order went out. He let the man he had just killed to burn with the rest of his kingdom. But even if he had died the General he sent with the sword has arrived instantly at the Sanctuary "Hello" he says with no response. All he saw was fog, his vision wasn't clear. He began to walk aimlessly through the grassy plain till he wold back on to concrete, he looked in awe as he examined the floor. It was covered in gemstones of all types. "Who are you?" Said a voice that sounded really close to the general, he looked up to see a fox-like figure looking at him. "I-I am the General of the Divine Royal Army from the Kingdom of Serf." He replied still kinda nervous. "Who sent you?" It asked. "W-well my l-liege sent me to-" he was cut off. "Issac sent you?" It spoke up in curiosity. "Y-yes he wanted me to g-give you this." He said to give it the sword as it took it from his hands. "He said that you would know what the do with it," he said. For a few seconds, it was silent as it was just holding it. "*sigh* what's your name," it asked.

"I'm Reginald," he said. "My liege said that your name was Hera, is that correct?" He asked it "yes that is my name I'm Hera, I'm also named The White Mage. She said taking off her cloak. "Ah, so you are a Morphian." He said.

(a Morphian is basically a Pokémon) "Hmph, is there a problem with that." She said offended by what he said. "N-no it isn't what I meant, I'm sorry milady," Reginald said panicking he didn't mean to be rude he was just being sure. "Good, follow me," she said walking In the other direction Reginald close behind eventually they both end up in some sort of cave with random doors. "Where are we?" Reginald asked looking around. "This is the room of doors," Hera replied. "Each door leads you in the right direction but some doors might not open for you if that isn't your path," She explained. "Okay, but why are we here," Reginald asked. "Well your leaving, your liege must have told you what you do," Hera said. "Well he did but I don't know where to start. Reginald said. "Well that's why we're here, let your heart decide which door you must go through." She explained. Reginald thought it through and pick the one that he wanted to go through, he opened the door and only saw the light then he walked through and disappeared. The door closed behind him and left Hera alone to do her part. "*sigh* Issac I didn't want you to leave yet. I had more I wanted to do with you." She said as her eyes began to fill with tears "but if you think this is for the best then I shall do my part." She said going to a pool of water. "What is your goal." a voice said coming from the water. "To find a warrior from another world, that will save the land from that corrupt fiend." She said to the water. "Someone worthy, someone willing to make risks and is willing to lead, one that can make the hard decision." She said as The water rippled and was producing a reflection of a person back at her. "Him? Well if you believe that he is the one I will trust you, I'll watch over him till the time is right. The world is changing and I won't be able to protect him if I bring him here now. We shall wait for the right time,"

* * *

(This is it so far Chapter 2 is still in development as of this point please make sure to leave feedback)


	2. Chapter 2: He will Do

(Hello, to the very few that were reading this I appreciate your patience, I have been slacking off lately and have decided to come back, finish chapter 2, and publish chapter 2. Production of chapter 3 has already begone and it should be done "eventually" so in the meantime please enjoy the next chapter. This chapter is significantly longer than the last chapter.) **Chapter 2: He will do... **

1 Year later

_?'s pov_

Ah, now this is the life, a glass of lemonade with only a few ice cubes, an umbrella that Only covers the to part of my body, the waves of the water crashing against the shore, and light wind that makes it only cool for brief moments as it comes and goes, and finally, a radio-only playing rock music. "I couldn't ask for anything better," I said to myself as I took a sip of my lemonade. I close my eyes trying to relax. "You were chosen…" Said a voice. I couldn't tell where that came from, but I want to say it just has been the wind but that was too clear to be misconstrued to be the wind. "What is your name?" It asked. "Umm, my name is Leon." I said to the...wind, "Leon...I'll be seeing you soon…" it said as the voice echoed away. "Wait what do you mean- Ah shit!" I said as a fucking huge tidal wave came from nowhere and collide with me. As I was being washed away I saw something else in the water, it looked like some sort of animal but it looked human as well. It had certain features that look odd, it had spikes on each hand and one on its chest, its eyes were sort of blank, it had no color in them but its pupils were still visible, it also had its hand out. I guess it was waiting for for...me? I reached out for his hand but then the water pulled me out and I was hearing my name being repeated, and then I woke up. "Leon, get up you're gonna be late for school," said a girlish voice. I woke up and saw my little sister Abby. Abby is an annoying and nice sister in one she helps with something and always wants something in return. "Oh *Yawn* Abby, how was your morning, mine has been pretty slow," I said muggy and tired. "Very funny it's like 6:55 you just missed the school bus again, and mom is still at work," She explained to me my dire situation. "Ah crap, Abby get out of my room I'm going to change," I told her as she walked out and closed the door behind her. I changed as quickly as I could into clothes(which consists of a yellow Hoodie and a white shirt, and black Jeans.) I ran out of my room, ran down the stairs into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of toast off a plate, got my shoes on, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Since the school was bike distance, I went to grab my bike but it wasn't where it usually was so I had to run, which was fine because I know a shortcut through the forest which consists of a bunch of thorny bushes, and a lot of trees. I headed to the forest and started to go through it. The bushes were cutting up my Hoodie and my jeans which once through the forest my clothes looked like I got mauled by a bear, but I continued my way and finally made it to school with 3 minutes to spare. "Leon!" Said a voice from behind me. It was my best friend James. Where did you sense you weren't on the bus I had to sit with Greg and no one...like...GREG...what happened to you?" He asked, a bit concerned. "I'll tell you later About 3 ½ hours later… Lunchtime came around it's usually time. Austin and I just got into the lunchroom and sat down where we usually sit. I always have something to eat but not this time because I forgot when I ran out of the door. "Aight, Imma get some lunch I'll be right back," Austin said heading to the lunch line. I was just about to turn my music on and sleep through lunch till I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Excuse me, umm...L-Leon." a soft, feminine voice said to me, kinda sound like they were nervous. I turned a little to see who it was and to my surprise, it was one of the most popular girls in this whole school. She was a nice person in general, but I never got to know her that well. "Oh-h hey Lira, do you need something?" I asked looking calmer than I usually do, but inside...I was terrified. "Uh ya, my friends and I are going to have a little get together and I was hoping I could bring you since you aren't even invited to anything, not that it means anything!" She said blushing a bit, almost like she wants to ask me, but kinda doesn't at the same time. "Look if you want me to come to this party then sure I'll come along as long I get to bring my idiotic friend Austin," I said with a firm smile. "Ya, that will be just fine, just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, bye," She said with some girlish laugh after it and walks away. Well, that was something, better tell "Yo! Leon, what was that about dude." I heard Austin shout in my ears as he sat down next to me. "What do you mean? It was just a normal conversation," I asked " a normal conversation? Dude you just talked to one of the most popular girls in the school and it looks like she's into you," he finished saying, making her feel even more clueless. "She likes me? That makes no sense. No one likes me...well except you, and besides if she does like me isn't she already dating someone?" I said hoping this would calm down Austin or make him lose the idea of me having a relationship. "Dang, Your right Lira is dating Chad and he would never let her girl leave her," he said in defeat. He was right Chad is the captain of the football team he is very clingy to people he dates, he dated someone before Lira, she has been missing for a long time the police couldn't find her and they dropped the case after 4 months of searching Soon lunch had ended and Austin and I went to our next classes. Later… Near the end of the school, I was walking towards the bathroom just so I could get a head start home when I heard something I don't think I was supposed to hear. "What did you tell him?" Said the masculine voice followed by a slap and a thud to the floor. "Nothing*sob* I told him-m nothing." Said another voice that sounds. That sounds like Lira. "Bitch, you better not be lying." Said the masculine voice again becoming more aggressive. "I'm honest to God I'm telling the truth." Said Lira with what sounds like water hiding the floor. She must be talking to Chad "You better be because if you are you will regret it." Chad said as he walked towards my direction I swiftly and quietly walked into the bathroom and turned out the light so it looked unused. Eventually, the steps went away and all that was left was so the classrooms in the distance still going on. I left to go check on Lira and what a terrifying scene it was, she was all battered up, she was bruised up from the mouth and she was bleeding a bit from the nose. I have never seen anything this serious before. "Lira are you okay?!" I said walking up to her, feeling sad for her. "Oh...Leon, I'm okay I just walk into a wall, I wasn't paying attention." She said she was trying to lie. Ah, this is bad she's making doesn't make sense. "Lira I heard the whole thing please don't try to lie," I told her looking down at her. She didn't say anything she looked like she was about to cry again. The bell went off, shit if anyone walks out now they'll think I did it. "Look I don't want to make a scene at school so how about I take you to my house and patch you up," I suggested to her. She still wouldn't say anything but she nodded so I took that as yes. I carefully grabbed her and her stuff and started walking as fast as I could through the forest to my house without attracting attention. 35 minutes later… As I got through the forest and was at my back yard to not bring attention to myself. As I pulled up to the deck Lira started to talk again. "Why did I trust him, why did I let him...u-use me," she said, starting to cry. She said with tears falling down her face. I want to make sure I got her inside safely before I started talking to her. I knocked on the sliding glass door hoping that Abby was back from school. "H-he tells me he l-loves me all the t-time.*sniffle*" She said. Soon I heard footsteps inside and then Abby appeared in front of the door. She looked at me and over my shoulder, with a confused look she mouthed "What happened to her?" Through the window. "High school relationships, abusive boyfriend, and a bit of bleeding. I mouthed back. She opened the door and she helped me carry her to the couch in the living room. "Abby grab me some paper towels and the hydrogen peroxide please," I asked Abby as she went to get them. Abby was just crying at this point. I'm not as good at calming people down or cheering people up but I have to try. "Heeey, It's fine we can figure this out I can report this to the school and-" "Y-you can't, the school can't do anything about this, nor sh-should it know if Chad finds out he'll probably ki-" She begged, stopping herself before she finished what she was saying because she heard Abby coming back with the paper towels and the hydrogen peroxide. She gave them to me and I proceeded to pour some hydrogen peroxide onto one of the paper towels and placed it on her head over the part where she was bleeding. Hold this there. This should stop the bleeding and clean the wound so it doesn't get infected. I told her as she grabbed a hold of it and kept it on her head. "I'll be right back. I have to talk to my sister." I walked over to my sister and started to push her to the backyard through the door I came through earlier. "Hey! You could just ask...stop pushing me!" She said yelling at me. As we got outside I closed the sliding door and turned towards my sister. "Okay, we can't tell mom about this alright," I said to her and then she gave me "that" smirk as if she was a Lawyer that heard me slip up "I'm sorry did you just say "WE" because last time I checked you were the one that brought her here so this is your problem, not mine, So if you want to keep me quiet you going to have to make it worth my while." She said to me with her little smug smile. I would complain to her but that wouldn't go anywhere. "What do you want…" I asked her hoping for something simple like washing the dishes and doing her homework. "Well, I need you to take me to the mall tomorrow, my clothes need to be washed, my room needs to be clean, and I want you to help with my project that is due tomorrow," she said flipped up a finger for every individual task. I can get past everything else, I was more concerned about the project. "What topic is the project?" "Science." "What is it about?" " The Human Organ systems." "All of it?!" "No, just the respiratory system." "How much of it have you done?" "The name on the poster." "Does it need to be done tonight…" "Tonight." "..." "So, is it a deal?" She asked, putting her hand out. "Fine…it's a deal," I said to her as I shook her hand soon after we walked back inside, I went to check on Lira and see how she was doing but she wasn't there all that was there was a piece of paper. It said "thanks for your help, but I left to make sure my family didn't get worried about me. I hope I get to see you tomorrow night. I'll be alright, Lira. P.S. Your friend can come to but make sure he says nothing about it, I don't want Chad to find out. He said, "So she left?" I heard my sister peeping over my shoulder. "Ya, she did...anyways, give me your poster board so I can do this project for you," I said with a heavy sigh after. Abby walked upstairs to the poster board from her room. As I waited, I sat down on the couch and thought of my life decisions. (Why am I going to do this?, what will happen?, will I die?, why is it that I put myself in the worst positions? Wh-) "Hey Stargazer!, it's right here," Abby shouted at me breaking my train of thought "Oh uh...right, I'll be taking that, also is there a sheet that tells me what should be on it," I asked but all she did was shrugged her shoulders. I didn't even ask any more questions. I just went upstairs and got to work. [ Later… ] That felt easier than I put it out to be. The project is finished and it looks like a good enough grade. What time is it...7 o'clock! it's that late! I haven't even felt that long" I asked. "Death...," replied from the other side of the door. It was just my mom trying to deepen her voice to sound menacing, I didn't even know that she even got home. I guess I was so caught up in the work I didn't hear her car pull up. "Oh no, I'm going from one hell hole to another," I sarcastically said. as my mom entered the room "Haha, as if you live in a hell hole" She laughed as she grabbed my homework from my desk. "Jeez, what are they teaching you guys nowadays, it's like all you do is just math," She stated. "It will be like that for everyone," I replied with a slight sign of tiredness in my voice. "Hmph, well anyways we will be leaving to go to grandpa's place for dinner. So make sure to dress appropriately," she said as she walked back downstairs. Grandpa is amazing when he was young he was taught about Chivalry and swordsmanship. He has all these books about different types of melee equipment; from bo-staffs to Katanas, he had it all I've been training under him ever since I was eight, and even to this day I still want to be just as good as him. After I changed into fresher clothes I went downstairs, and ran to the door where my mom was waiting with Abby. "perfect we may be able to make it to his place on time for once," Mom said with a scoff in her voice. "He leaves across the street from once," I sneered to her. "Yet, we still rarely ever make it there on time." She stated as she and Abby walked outside. I followed after them and locked the door on the way out. We continued down our drive and across the street to the front gate of my grandfather's house. The gate was always at war with the vegetation around here, I remember last year, Gramps and I cleaned it up a bit but, it just came back two months later. "Ow!, the hell," Mom shrieked in pain, clenching her hand. "Goddamn, what are with these thorns they weren't here a couple of days ago," She complained as she kept rubbing her hand. I got closer to check what she meant. There were thorns all around the gate including that latch to the gate. "I got this mom," I told her as she stepped back a bit. I picked up a stick and tried to cut the thorns of the gate but these vines were pretty tough and broke the stick. This isn't the only way to Gramps's house, besides it is like what he said: "There isn't a single path till the result." so we just won't find the gate we will find another way. I looked around for another path until I found one that goes through the forest. It didn't look hard to travel through and by the look of the ground, someone has used this path more than once. "Follow me I know another way," I said as I walked towards the forest. Mom just looked at me confused. "Leon, that doesn't look like it goes towards Grandpa's house," She said. " Just trust me it will be shorter than going back to the house and getting a knife," I said as I took another step forward into the forest. I was right if Mom wanted to make it there on time she is going to have to trust me. "Alright Leon I guess don't have a choice, let's follow your brother, Abby," she said as she walked into the forest behind me with Abby not too far behind. Soon after we got through the forest we came out right next to the gate entrance. Gramps place was like one of those old styles of Japanese houses. I think he said that he liked Japanese culture growing up and he wanted to show it respects somehow and thus this house was made. The house is one-story and is quite big it has 6 rooms and a central area which gramps made into a training ground for himself "Alright we made it through and we didn't get out clothes all dir-" "LEON! MY CLOTHES LOOKS TERRIBLE!" Abby yelled, interrupting me. I looked at her and was trying not to laugh too much. Her clothes were cut up and she got mud on her clothes, It was like pineapple on pizza bad. "It's fine Abby gramps has another set of clothes for you to wear," Mom said trying to calm her down. "But, these were my favorite clothes," Abby whined looking at the damage of her clothing. "What's with all the whining I hear?" said a voice from the steps to the house. It was the old man himself walking out with "Hey Dad, umm Abby needs some change of clothes, do you happen to have some for her. Mom asked wiping some of the mud off of Abby's clothes. "Hmm, I may have some clothes for her in the laundry room, I hope you know where that is?" Gramps asked a bit cock-eyeied to Mom. "If I didn't know then how would you, Heh, Thank you, Dad," Mom said jokingly to him as she walked Abby to the Laundry room. "Soo, what happened?" Gramps asked me while walking to the door. "Why do you assume I did it?" I asked him as I followed him inside. "Well, did you do it," He asked back as we continue to the training ground "Yes, but that isn't the point here," I said, answering his question. "Hehe, so I was right." He chuckled as we walked towards some sparring staff. "Oh be Quiet gramps At Least we made it here on time," I stated to him to at least make my actions reasonable. "Judging by Abby's clothes you went through the forest instead of on the gate," Gramps guessed as he threw me one of the staff. "Well, ya the gate was covered in thorns and I used what you said about there being more than one path till you get to the end or something like that," I explained as I caught the staff and began twirling it around. "Oh, That wasn't meant to be used, that was just to explain to you that there are more paths in life till you reach the end," He explained to me, correcting the way he interpreted it. "Stance" I commanded and I followed, holding the staff in the right position he was holding him. "You know, you made that whole quiet sound a lot more depressing than I hoped it out to be," I said as I held the position till he said the next move. "Underwing, Then Block" he commanded then proceeded to do the exact instructions. "The whole point of what I said is that life can be whatever you want it to be, just make sure that the path you take is the one you want. Because once you reach the end there is no turning back," Gramps said with a bit senseless in his voice. "Counter, Leg sweep, Reset," he commanded. The training went on till Mom and Abby came back with Abby's new change of clothes. "Are you guys done with your training?" Mom said with the annoying sound in her voice. "Why yes, we just actually finished. Leon, if you could put these back on the rack and We'll meet you inside for dinner," gramps asked me as he gave me his staff. "Sure thing gramps," I said as they walked into the other room. As I was walking over to the rack to put up the sparing staff I felt a sharp pain in my head. Which caused me to drop the staff. As I was holding my head in pain I kept hearing "Soon" and "Are you ready?" ringing in my ears. Eventually, the voices went away along with the pain. What was that? Am I ready? Ready for what? "Hey! Leon! Hurry up you slowpoke!" said Abby being very impatient. I quickly picked up the staff and put them back on the rack and then went into the dining room. As I sat down we waited for Gramps to come back with the food. When gramps made dinner last time he made something called Chicken Adobo, and it was delicious. I think he said it was a Filipino Dish which filled my curiosity about what he will make this time. 2 minutes had passed and Abby was about to burst in frustration. "What's taking so like my stomach is eating itself now," She whined in agony. "I'm pretty sure he is just getting our plates ready," Mom said to alleviate her. Then we saw the kitchen door swing open and gramps came out carrying 4 plates. The plates seemed to have sushi on them. "Sushi? Sweet," Abby said. I don't think she has ever tried sushi. This will be an experience for her. "Alright, let me sit down, and then you can start eating," grandpa said as he slowly walked over to his seat. Oh...he's...fucking with us. He finally got to his seat and started slowly. "Wow very cute Dad, but that Only works on mom.," Mom said, looking cock-eyeing at grampa. He laughed as he sat down in his seat. "Let us pray, for those who are unlucky," Gramps said, closing his eyes as he held his hands together. Mom and Abby did the same thing, I don't take part in these sorts of things. Mostly, because I don't feel the same way they do. Gramps already told me it was fine not to do it. Just don't be disrespectful to others that do. So as I waited I was beginning to feel tired somehow. Not sleepy but weak; fatigued. I thought it was probably from today's training but it felt more than just swinging a stick around it. Maybe it's something else that happened today or ma- "Leon are you okay?" Mom said disrupting my chain of thoughts. "You have been sitting there for quite a while doing nothing but staring at your plate," She said looking at me concerned. "Oh, I'm fine just thinking about the amount of homework I have to finish up before I go to bed tonight, that's all," I explained to mom with a little smile to make here not suspect anything. While eating my portion of my dinner I realized how much gramps was glaring at me, but I didn't know why I wanted to ask him but I didn't want to call him out in front of Mom and Abby, so I'll ask him later. "So Leon, how is school treating you?" Mom asked I'm pretty sure she is trying to start a conversation. "Well, it's about as boring as it was last year, except for the more challenging classes.," I answered. She nodded and then looked towards Abby "How about you Abby anything interesting in school recently?" She asked Abby. "Uhh, ya I'm doing a project for my science class, and Leon is helping me with it." She said with a smile that could "never" tell a lie. "Really? Is that right Leon?" Mom asked confused as if she was being told 2 truths and 1 lie. As much as I want to say no. I can't let Abby tell mom what happened early with Lira. "Ya well, I thought I should be nice at least once in a while," I explained to Mom. "Well, at least she isn't pulling your leg this time.," She laughed. Abby and I laugh sarcastically knowing that we've lied to mom for the 9th time without her knowing. Eventually, we all finished dinner and gramps helped us out to the entrance. With a sound of a machete slicing through the vines, the gate was passable again. "Well, Leon you have your training for tomorrow," Gramps said to me. "What? you mean just the gate?" I said to her hoping there was nothing else. "Of course not, you also have to clean the outer walls around the house.," He added. I could even respond. I just rolled my eyes and continued to follow Mom and Abby to the entrance.

|End Of Chapter|


End file.
